Earthmoving machines traditionally have used hydraulic systems to power implements. The implement is controlled by an operator via one or more hydraulic implement control handles. The hydraulic implement control handles are directly coupled to one or more valves to effectuate operation of the hydraulic system. Each handle includes one or more mechanical or electromechanical detents which act to lock the control handle in a full displacement position until a desired position is reached.
With the increasing use of microprocessor controlled hydraulic systems, the hydraulic implement control handles may be replaced by electronic control handles or joysticks. The joysticks, combined with the microprocessor controlled system, provide a less expensive, simpler, more reliable, and more flexible system capable of advanced operator features and automation.
The detent function remains desirable, but adding the mechanical hardware to the electronic handle or joystick is costly and increases the complexity of the design.
The present invention is aimed at solving one or more of the problems presented above.